


Femslashy OT3 -- where's the FFM fic?

by Elf (Elfwreck)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Femslash, Gen, Meta, Nonfiction, Originally Posted on Dreamwidth, Polyamory, Writing, ffm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf
Summary: Where are the F/F/M trios? I thought about this at the panel & brought it up; nobody could think of any. I mean, we were sure if we stretched a bit, we could think of "that one fic where..."--there must be a Hermione/Ginny/Harry story somewhere, and someone must've written Xena & Gabrielle with a guy. Probably more than once. But none of us could think of any fannish FFM OT3's--any trios that had an actual *following* rather than a one-shot occurrence.
Comments: 2
Collections: March Meta Matters Challenge





	Femslashy OT3 -- where's the FFM fic?

Last Escapade, one of the panels was about OT3's, and it went over the history of threesomes/OT3's in fanfic, starting with the "our slashy heroes go on a double date; one of the girls drops out; the remaining trio has Fun Tiemz together," moving onto "they share a girlfriend" and eventually working towards actual trio relationships, starting with K/S/M from Trek and work up to P/E/N from White Collar.

Have seen plenty of OT3s. I like OT3s. A lot. I like Harry/Draco/Snape; I like P/E/N liek whoa; I like so many Batman trios I get dizzy thinking about them. I like K/S/M from TOS Trek, and K/S/U from Reboot. Plenty of M/M/M trios; a goodly number of M/M/F trios in fandom.

Where are the F/F/M trios? I thought about this at the panel & brought it up; nobody could think of any. I mean, we were sure if we stretched a bit, we could think of "that one fic where..."--there must be a Hermione/Ginny/Harry story _somewhere_ , and someone must've written Xena & Gabrielle with a guy. Probably more than once. But none of us could think of any fannish FFM OT3's--any trios that had an actual *following* rather than a one-shot occurrence.

So this is a request for recs--FFM OT3s if you know of any, or suggestions of fandoms that could reasonably support one.

iCarly comes to mind, with the biggest problem being that it's a teen show. But it's got a core trio of two girls who are best friends, and their sidekick/techie male friend; it's pretty much custom-made for an FFM trio as they go through puberty together.

NCIS doesn't seem to work. I can imagine Abbie/Ziva but I can't mentally tie them to any guy on the show. (Nor with the director for a nice FFF OT3.) I mean, as a one-shot, I can plotbunny *ANYTHING*, but I can't see the dynamic of Abbie/Ziva/Tony or Abbie/Ziva/Tim having enough appeal to support a fic fest, much less a broader collection of fic. I can imagine Abbie/Gibbs, or Ziva/Gibbs, but can't see Abbie/Ziva/Gibbs without either BDSM dynamics or weird AU.

Hmmm, thinking about various shows ... it's like I can taste the misogyny by noticing how incompatible the female characters are with each other. Cuddy/13? Nope. Amber/13? Maybe as a hatesex encounter. Cameron/13/Wilson? Only if at least two of them were drugged.

Psych has potential; the main issues are the status differences between the Chief and Jules, and any good fanficcer can handwave those aside. Chief/Jules/Shawn works; so does C/J/Lassiter and potentially C/J/Gus, all getting together to bitch about Shawn.

Uhura/Gaila/Spock works nicely. But then, Gaila, like Jack Harkness, can be paired, trio'd, or thrown into a tentacled-and-winged orgy with pretty much anyone. (Quick, someone write me the fic where Gaila & Jack decide to have one of those contests where they see who can have sex with the most people in a given time period. Or the most species. Or the most people who are willing to tell the other contestant that it happened, so they know there's no manipulations or hard feelings.)

Dr Who rarely has two female characters at the same time; FFM arrangements would have to cross seasons, or involve "The Doctor, a companion, and random one-shot character." Which isn't a bad idea, but isn't conducive to a real OT3, either.

Buffy/Willow/?? I've never seen Buffy; I don't know how well that would work. But at least the series *has* two female characters who get along & work together; that's a good start on an OT3.

Suggestions? FFM fic recs?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://elf.dreamwidth.org/317484.html>, where there are comments.


End file.
